


Ciel Phantomhive Needs a Hug

by HedgehogShushi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel is the little spoon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My chapters are so short XD, OOC?, Regular update? who dat?, first fanfic, fluuffff, please comment, what am i doing ive never even watched the show, what is their ship name?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedgehogShushi/pseuds/HedgehogShushi
Summary: I can't summery well.In which Alois finds Ciel freaking out over a PTSD attack and fluff ensues. Better than it sounds. my first fic and the summery sounds rushed AF. The story isn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! Help is appreciated always! oh yeah, this chapter is really short but it's a 3 shot. I hate it when 1-shots end up taking 3 pages.
> 
> Can we appreciate how I just went in and made this better

"Oh come on pleeaasee...?" Alois practically begged Sebastian. "No, Alois. The Young Master does not wish to see anybody right now. Especially not you or Elizabeth. Now run on home, there is no need for you right now." Sebastian replied coolly as usual. Alois' face quickly dropped and he sighed dejectedly. "Ok." he whined and began walking slowly along the tall, strong walls of the huge Phantomhive estate, his hand trailing along beside him against the smooth surface of the wall. He came up to an open window that was just within his reach and smiled coyly to himself. "Oh come on. At least shut the windows. That's boring." He deftly jumped up to grab the ledge and climbed the wall. He looked quickly from side to side. Empty except for Sebastian's newest cat. Perfect, and he couldn't belive his good luck, though it was late and most in the mansion were sleeping, he had expected that someone else beside Sebastian would be awake. Alois jumped inside and quietly crept along the wall leading up to the staircase that leads to Ciels room, still surprised he hadn't been caught by Sebastian or Mey-rin. He couldn't even smell the burnt food from any of Bard's late night cooking expeditions. Alois giggled and began to silently prance up the stairs to the second floor. He turned the corner to Ceils room. His bedroom door was locked. Alois slyly picked the lock with the hair clip he kept in his pocket. The door slid open with a quiet creak. He quickly shut the it behind him, and saw exactly why he shouldn't have been there.

Dundundun..... i won't leave ya, i'll update as soon as this posts. sorry if it posts twice.


	2. Ciel gets his hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu

"Ciel? Ciel are you there?" Alois heard sniffles from the corner of the room, and immediately went over to them. "Ciel...? Is that you?" More sniffles. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" He asked, clearly conserned. Almost nothing made Ciel cry anymore. Something had to have been wrong. Alois put his hand on Ciel's shoulder and gently shook him. The normally happy, bright boy now full of consern for his friend. Ciel slowly turnded to look at him, his bright cerulean eye full of unshead tears and sadness. Feeling guilt and sadness for him, Alois wrapped his arms around the smaller male, feeling him tense. He didn't let go, and he wouldn't for anything. "PTSD flashback?" Ciel nodded and looked away, ashamed he had been found in such a condition. "Don't be embarrassed. I don't blame you." Alois told him. He felt his smaller companion wrap his arms around his neck and pull him closer. Alois picked up Ciel and put him back oh his large bed. Ciel's large blue eye bore into him. "Stay here. Please Alois..." Ciels weakend voice shook him, but he had to tell the truth. "I actually snuck in. If i were to stay with you I would get caught and Sebastian would actually kill me." He laughed slightly at his own joke. "And nobody wants that right? I'm too awesome." He laughed quietly again, and this time Ciel grabbed him and pulled him gently into the bed with him, covering him with bankets and snuggling next to him. Alois sunk down and gently grabbed the smaller boy and wrapped his arms around him. He cradled Ciel in his arms for a while before gently rubbing him up and down along his back, He kissed the top of his head. "Hey Ciel?" he asked. "yeah?" "I love you." "I love you too, Alois."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is it all non-con for this ship? My lil Bipolar can be good.


	3. His butler: kinda P.Oed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sebastian catches them and Ciel saves the day.

"I love you too." Those words made Alois' heart skip a beat. Ciel loved him too, and he Hadn't been expecting that. He had expected Ciel to push him off the bed, to kick him, hurt him. Like everybody else did. Ciel had an arranged marriage, and Alois respected that. (Though he doesn't respect anything else😷) Ciel couldn't have been gay. Alois didn't have that kind of good luck. Good luck... "What may I ask are you doing here, Alois?" No, his luck was not that good. Sebastian loomed over him, and Alois suddenly realised how people could think he was intimidating. "I-I" Alois stuttered. "You what?" Sebastian replied obviously annoyed. "He heard me crying so he came in to comfort me." Ciel said sleepily. Alois looked down at him and smiled. Ciel would never agree but... he was pretty adorable. "Thanks for saving me." He whispered. "Of corse. I'll always try to save you, except for when you save me." Ciel replied. "Isn't that what people who love each other do?" He asked. "Yes, Ciel. And I'm glad that you reacted the way you did. I was so scared." Alois said quietly. "No need Alois. It was pretty obvious you were gay anyway." "Hey!" "We'll it's true!" Ciel giggled. Giggled? What an un-Ciel like thing to do. Ciel never giggled, he never laughed, he never smiled. It made Alois proud that he could do that. Happy that he, Alois Trancy, the rude, bipolar, obnoxious queer, could make a perfect angel like Ciel smile. He gently kissed the top of his new boyfriends head. "I love you anyway."


	4. Ciel and Alois:The Mysterious of the England murders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to write here also written by someone else  
> Ciel: Is in bold  
> Alois: Is in italics

It was a peaceful day in the British countryside no crimes to solve and no kidnapped Ciel's everything was going fine. Ciel was in his study with Alois at the time 'the news' came. The two boys were playing a round of chess and like usual the king of games has dethroned the puny pawn named Alois. " **Ha! That's the 6th time in a row you loss! You really do stink at this game"**

**"** _Oh shut it ciel, it's not like I won't be able to bet you one day!"_ With that being spoken there was a knock on the door."Young master it is time for your afternoon tea"sebastian ciel's butler had said." **Come on in sebastian"** Sebastian had opened the door and poured the two boys a cup of tea. "Young master you have recived a letter from the queen"  " **What in the world could she want now!'** ' "Well there has been a series of murders in the streets of london once more and she would like you AND Alois here to go and check it out and find who this perpertatour is.'' 

_"Oh! Sounds like fun!" **"Alright,Sebastian prepare us some common clothes and a carriage"**_ "Yes my lord" with that being said and with one final bow Sebastian had walked out of ciels study."

" _You know ciel this could be dangerous"_ **"I know it is, but in the name of the queen and our families we shall do it no matter the cost"** " _Alright ciel.....just promise me that we'll be careful..."_ **"I promise alois....''** as those words where uttered out of his muth alois quickly pecked ciel on the lips. " **Heh i love you too ya spider"**

 

A little while later ciel and alois where walking the night time streets of london when they heard a scream come from and ally way they had been patroling for the past 30 minutes. " **What in bloody hell! How did anyone get by us!"** Just then the door creeked open to reveal Sir Randol from the yard. " **Sir Randol....you're the one who's been doing this? but why!''** "IM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TWO BRATS GETTING OUR WORK DOWN AT THE YARD SO I CREATED SOME CRIMES FOR US TO INVESTIGATE!"  " **You have not only violated the queen but the yard as well"** "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH YOU BRAT! I'LL DO WHAT I WANT INCLUDING KILLING YOUR LITTLE FRIEND OVER HERE" with that being said sir randol took out his knife and started to run at alois but before he could strike alois ciel stepped infront of him to protect him and sir randol swung the knife down stricking ciel in his heart. With the energy and strength ciel had left he pulled out his pistol and shot him in the head.After that ciel fell to the floor and alois kneeled down and picked ciel up in his arms as he cried." _Ciel are you alright please be okay...!"_ " **Alois im sorry....at least everyone else is safe now..."** _"But what about you!? Ciel whats gonna happen to you?!"_ **"Don't know but all i know is i don't have a lot of energy left im sorry...."** " _CIEL NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!''_ at this point alois was sobbing and he gently kissed ciel one last time and ciel kissed back." **Im sorry alois...... I will always love you for now and forever......"** and with those words ciel had died in alois's arms." _Good bye ciel..........i love you".............._


End file.
